


Looking For a Savior

by Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us



Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us/pseuds/Ask_Yo_Girl_About_Us
Summary: This is an AU story of the events which took place for Gabriel during the second series of the Lucifer comic.
Kudos: 2





	Looking For a Savior

_"I've been looking for a savior in these dirty streets . Looking for a savior beneath these dirty sheets. I've been raising up my hands, drive another nail in, got enough guilt to start my own religion."_

**\- Crucify by Tori Amos**

* * *

When one thinks of the Archangel Gabriel many images come to the mind. For some an image of untouchable pureness and holiness beyond all measures is what comes fourth to their mind. For others they see what they assume to be their only hope at salvation from their sins and the evils of this world. Still for others the mere mention of God's Messenger brings fear to them. For when they think of him they are reminded of the horrors which God can unleash when he is angered. Then there are some still who would smile with fondness over hearing his name because to when they think of him, they see a being that is more glorious and beautiful than Earthly words can ever hope to describe. For none would image of a bitter, drunken disgraced son come to their mind. Yet that is exactly what has become of the once proud Archangel.

If you asked your average human where they thought Gabriel was they would laugh a bit before answering that he was in Heaven with all the Holy Host. Perhaps they would tell you he was besides God awaiting his orders. Waiting to deliver his next message. This answer once would have been true. Yet now-a-days things had greatly changed. No longer did Gabriel speak to his Father and no longer did he spend his time in the magnificent Silver City. In fact he wasn't _**allowed**_ anywhere near the Silver City any longer. Twice in the last four years he had been casted out of Heaven. Not that he much gave a shit about that anymore. Fuck the Silver City and all of the Heavenly Host for that matter. They didn't want him around? Well, he wasn't about to keep trying to force his company on them and try to fix what was an unrepairable situation. If he couldn't be a blessing to Heaven.....He would become their curse. He would make them wish that they had never ever demeaned him in the ways which they had done so.

It was with this bitter and rage clouding his mind that he went seeking out Mazikeen (Hell's newest ruler). She had once told him in the future he would join Hell and become one of her most trusted loyal soldiers. At the time Gabriel had assumed she was purely saying this derisions to cause him dismay and attempt to get a rise out of him. After all she was still a demon and wasn't that what demons did best? Didn't she even go as far to do this to Lucifer at times? A man whom she claimed to respect more than anyone. Although of course knowing Lucifer he probably got off in some sick and twisted way on Mazikeen taunting him. Not that Gabriel spent much time thinking on that. The less time thinking about any of his family the better. Never did God’s Ex-Messenger think there would be the slightest hint of truth to the demoness’ words. Yet in the end her words which he had took for taunts had ended up becoming his unavoidable reality.

Willingly the once proud Angel went to the ruler of Hell. He kneeled before her, lowered his head and asked for her to allow him to become her servant. A cold smile had crept onto the visible side of Mazikeen’s face as she granted Gabriel his plea. Gabriel was sure that after the deal had been made he would regret it and he would feel terribly for having entered into such a bargain. He was sure that guilt over betraying all of Heaven would quickly overwhelm him. This proved not to be the case. The moment Mazikeen’s hand touched his head finalizing their agreement, the fallen angel felt for the first time in years now that he had done something right. He finally felt like he was now able to do something about all his anger and bitterness that had been building up. He once again felt his life had some sense of direction and maybe even the slightest bit of meaning to it.

Gabriel had gone to Hell and made this deal assuming Mazikeen was going to make his life miserable. He had figured she would gloat about having been right on him joining her. That she would mock him for his fall as so many did when they learned what had become of him. Much to his amazement she hadn't done any of that. Mazikeen was almost in her own way kind to him. She kept him close by her side while being careful to give him what space he may need. Mazikeen listened when he spoke or she acted as if she was. This was more than could be said of his Father in recent times. Still, this proved not to be the most shocking thing about Hell's new ruler. Gabriel had quickly come to learn that Mazikeen was a much different ruler than Lucifer had been.

Lucifer had always been bored by his job. He didn't never give a damn about it as far as Gabriel could gather. Mazikeen gave off the impression of someone who cared about being the best ruler she could be. She also cared a great deal about the beings she ruled. Sure if someone so much as gave off the tiniest hint that they might be thinking of displeasing her, Mazikeen would not hesitate to personally destroy said being. Still, she also had a very protective streak to her over the ones she ruled. It was clear that the demoness would not stand for any disrespect whatsoever from her followers. It was equally clear that she would defend each and every last one of them till her dying breath against that would dare stand against them.

Never in all of his billions of years of being would Gabriel ever think he would say this but, he was quickly growing to respect Mazikeen. Sure, there were times he still didn't agree with her and certain she said or did still made him feel ill at times. Nonetheless the respect remained there and grew with each day. Despite this new found respect there was still so much he didn't understand about her. The biggest thing he didn't get was this, now that Lucifer had shown back up why did she keep insisting on ruling this place? Why not give Lucifer his stupid Lightbringer powers back and call it a day? Lucifer had even stood before Mazikeen and damn near begged her to do this. So why hadn't she? Gabriel glanced to his side where Mazikeen sat in typical fashion on the throne of Hell. A seat once occupied by Gabriel's older brother. He frowned uncertainly as Mazikeen gazed over at him and raised an eyebrow.

> "If you have something on your mind then speak, angel. Surely even you know that staring at people is considered rude."

Mentally the disgraced angel rolled his eyes. Mazikeen really did have an attitude much like Lucifer when she wanted to. Shoving his hands into his pockets Gabriel spoke up.

> "Why do you this? I mean really.....What's the point in this? You don't seem happy about ruling Hell as good as you are at. Lucifer is back. Why not give him back the powers and be done with this? As much as he may deny it Hell is still his responsibility isn't it? Make him deal with this."

A long silence followed Gabriel's questions. For a moment he wasn't sure she was going to answer him. He thought she might just attack him. After what was starting to feel like a life time the Queen Of Hell spoke.

> "I do this because as you said I am good at it. Hell no longer has anything to do with your brother. He gave up on this long before he left here. I will _**not** _do the same. I will not run off from my responsibilities and I will not _**abandon**_ the ones who depend on me as he has done to me. I keep these powers as a reminder of what was done to me."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Mazikeen. Despite what some may say he wasn't a complete fool. He knew there was much more to the story than she was saying. As much as she claimed to no longer need Lucifer and to be angry with him, she still loved him. He was as sure of this as he was sure that Lucifer too still loved her. Mazikeen once more arched an eyebrow at the Archangel.

> "What? Are you disappointed by my answer? Had you been hoping for some mind blowing and life changing answer from this all?"

Gabriel shook his head, his dark hair brushing up against the top of his eyelids as he did so.

> "No. Forget it, stupid question."

Ebony feathered wings extended from Gabriel's back as he started to take to the air. Mazikeen's face went back to being impossible to read as she watched him with but a hint of boredom.

> "And where is it you're planning to go now?"

Gabriel was already a good hundred yards in the air. He shouted over his shoulder to her as he kept making his exit from the throne room and now Hell itself.

> "You know perfectly well where I am going. Where I always go now-a-days. To get a damn drink."

God's ex-Messenger could swear for a second as he made his exit that he heard Mazikeen laughing at his words. This would make most reconsider that drink but for Gabriel this only made him want a drink more. Gabriel headed to a run down bar in the heart of Los Angles a few blocks from where Lucifer had his own bar. Gabriel had considered for a briefly going into Lux (or was Lucifer still calling it Ex-Lux?) but he then thought better of this idea. If he went there he would end up having to talk to Lucifer who would either worsen his mood by mocking him over something or rope into some fucked up scheme. This would also only worsen his mood.

So, if he didn't want to see his brother why go to Los Angeles at all? Why risk a run in with someone who would surely piss him off? Maybe somewhere along the lines Gabriel had become one of those sick freaks who got off on life being shitty. No, if that was really the case he would still be trying to prove himself to Heaven and arguing with them over things. Maybe the truth was something much more simple. Perhaps some small part of him wanted to run into Lucifer because Lucifer was one of only handful who still treated him half way decent at times even if the ex-Morningstar was an asshole. Plus there was the fact that unlike most Lucifer understood what it was like to have once been favored by Heaven only to later have them hate you.

As thoughts of his elder brother clouded his mind, Gabriel frowned. No, he didn't want to see him. Lucifer didn't understand shit. Unlike Gabriel, Lucifer had never wanted any part of Heaven. He had never cared about pleasing Father, about being pure, or anything other than his own damn selfish desires and that still was all the man cared about. Frowning, the Archangel sat himself down at the bar. He raised his hand slightly to get the bartend's attention.

> "So what will it be?"

The bartender asked as he approached Gabriel and leaned himself slightly over the counter top. Gabriel frowned. He really shouldn't be drinking at all. Lucifer last time he was at Lux had took notice of his drinking and if even the devil is has words to say about how much you drink you really know you got problems. Fuck it. Who the Hell gave a damn what Lucifer or anyone else thought anyways?

> "Doesn't matter to me so long as it is strong and you keep them coming."

Gabriel remarked as he took his wallet out and set some money on the countertop. For a brief moment the bartender looked as if he was going to argue with the disgraced angel. Maybe even go as far as to attempt to talk him out of drinking. However one look at Gabriel was enough to tell the bartender nothing he might say was going to change Gabriel's mind on getting drunk at this point. The bartender shrugged, got out a whiskey glass and filled it. Keeping his gaze on the fallen Archangel he pushed the drink over to him.

> "Rough day, buddy?"

The bartender asked in a rather thick New York accent that had some level of concern etched into it. Without hesitation Gabriel down his drink in one quick gulp and gently pushed the glass back to the bartender. He shook his head and softly laughed to himself. His hues of an unnatural blue fell onto the bartender.

> "More like rough few years."

Now it was the bartender's turn to chuckle although unlike Gabriel who seemed slightly amused when he had laughed the bartender's laugh was one of clear nervousness. He quickly refilled the glass and passed it back to Gabriel.

> "Yeah, I know what you mean. I hear that a lot."

Snorting in a rather undignified mannerism Gabriel once more laughed only this time his laughter was angry and bitter. He downed his drink again and shoved it back at the bartender.Using a bit more force than necessary. Gabriel scowled at the bartender.

> "No. You have no idea what I mean."

The bartender opened his mouth. Perhaps he was going to agree with Gabriel or maybe he was about to counterattack. Whatever the case Gabriel didn’t want to hear it. He ran a hand down his face.

> “Look, less talk tonight and more pouring....Please?”

The bartender’s face hardened up, but the near begging tone in Gabriel’s final word softened him back up.

> “Sure, pal.”

After this the only sound in the otherwise empty bar was Gabriel and the bartender sliding his glass back and forth.


End file.
